Monsters, Inc 2
by dispix208
Summary: Mary Gibbs has always known monsters exist. But can she prove to others they exist? And what happens when she gets a visit from some old friends? Read and find out!


Monsters, Inc. 2

By dispix208

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone! I'm back and have written another story for your entertainment! The idea of this story came to me when I found out that there's going to be a new **_**Monsters, Inc. **_**movie. While I'm looking forward to it and will definitely be seeing it, I'm a little disappointed that it's a prequel instead of a sequel. So, since it appears that Pixar won't be making a sequel to Monsters, Inc. anytime soon, I decided to write one of my own. Enjoy! **

**Monsters, Inc., its characters and Monstropolis are properties of the Walt Disney Company and Pixar Animation Studios, and I, unfortunately, do not own any of it. **

Chapter 1

One day, Mary Gibbs was walking very quickly home from school. She was trying to avoid the bullies and popular girls, who constantly made fun of her because she still believed in monsters. She didn't just believe in them, she had a feeling they actually existed. But, no one except her two best friends actually believed her. Speaking of her best friends, one of them, Ellen, ran up to her, calling her name. Mary slowed down so Ellen could catch up.

When she finally did, Ellen exclaimed, "Wow! You walk really fast!"

"I know, I have to," said Mary.

"Why," asked Ellen. Mary then nodded towards a group of teenagers not that far behind them, whispering to each other and looking in Mary's direction.

"Oh, that's why," said Ellen. She and Mary then continued talking the rest of the way to their houses.

A few minutes later, Ellen said to Mary. "Oh! I almost forgot! How's your monster project coming?"

Mary had been trying to prove to everyone that monsters existed for as long as she could remember. She, for a reason that wasn't exactly clear to her, knew that if monsters existed, they would enter the human world through closet doors. So, recently, she started putting a video camera on her desk in her room, which was right by her closet, every night. Each night, she would leave the camera on in hopes of one night capturing a monster on film so that she could prove to everyone that monsters really do exist.

"It's coming along," said Mary to Ellen at the moment. "I think I might have found something, but I'm not sure. Do you want to come over and take a look at what I have?"

"Sure," replied Ellen.

And then, she suggested, "Let's call Jimmy and ask if he would like to join us. I'm sure he'll want to see your footage, too." Jimmy was Ellen and Mary's other best friend. Even though Mary had known Jimmy ever since kindergarten and they didn't meet Ellen until she moved to their town in third grade, once the three met, they instantly became friends.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Mary at the moment, smiling to herself. Recently, Mary had developed a slight crush on Jimmy. She wasn't sure why, but there was something about him that had given her a sense of comfort and safety when she was around him. She had felt this way ever since she first met him, but the feeling had begun to grow more and more as they got older.

Once Mary and Ellen arrived at Mary's house, they quickly said hello to Mary's mom and raced to Mary's room.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. The girls heard the front door open and voices downstairs. Then, there were footsteps on the stairs and a knock on Mary's bedroom door.

"Come in," said Mary. The door opened and a teenage boy came in.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm a little late." The boy then sat down on the floor with the girls. Mary then picked up her camera from a table behind her and turned it on. The other two moved next to Mary so they could see.

"Okay, here's where the footage starts," said Mary. She pressed the Play button on the camera. For five minutes, the teenagers saw nothing but a quiet, dark room. Then, the door slightly opened. A skinny object that looked like a hand reached out and touched the area near the camera. It remained in the same position for a few more minutes, and then it disappeared. The three stared at the camera in shock.

"Rewind! Rewind," exclaimed Jimmy, excited. Mary did as she was told.

"Okay, okay, stop," exclaimed Jimmy a few seconds later. Mary pressed pause on the part where the object first came out.

"Can I see that for a sec," asked Jimmy. Mary handed to camera to him. Jimmy studied the image on the screen for a few minutes. Mary and Ellen waited anxiously until he was finished. Jimmy was really into sci-fi, fantasy and the supernatural world, so he could guess if there were monsters in the room in the video. After about five minutes, Jimmy gave the camera back to Mary.

"It's kind of hard to tell because it's so dark in the room, but I think that that thing right there," he pointed to the object on the desk, "could be a monster arm, Either that, or it's an alien, or just something in your closet."

Mary thought for a moment. Then, she said, "Okay, I'll check again tonight to see if the object appears again. I'll let you guys know tomorrow what I find."

"Okay," both of her friends said.

Chapter 2

As soon as her friends left and she had eaten dinner with her parents, Mary got out her art kit, laid on her bed and began to draw, one of her favorite pastimes. She made a bunch of doodles, trying to think of something to draw. She then put down the colored pencil she was currently using and walked over to her bookshelf. She took down a green binder labeled, "Drawings." She took the binder over to her bed and looked through it. There were a bunch of drawings that she had done over the years, some dating back to when she was little. As she was looking through the drawings, trying to get inspirations for her newest addition to the binder, she noticed that most of her drawings featured little girls and monsters. Three drawings in particular caught her eye. The first drawing was of a little girl holding hands with a tall, blue creature. The second drawing was of a purple, snake-like creature. The third was of a short, green, round creature. Below each drawing was something that looked like letters scribbled onto the paper. Mary couldn't read the scribbles, but she had a feeling they were the titles of the drawings. Mary then took the three drawings from the binder and set them in a neat stack next to her. She put the binder back on her bookshelf and studied the drawings. She then began to draw the purple monster, this time making it look a lot meaner than the other drawing of it was. As she was about to color in the drawing, there was a knock on her door.

"Mary, it's 10:30," said her mom from the other side of the door.

"Okay, mom," said Mary. She opened the door, said goodnight to her mom and dad, and then closed the door. She then put her art kit and drawings on a table across from her bed.

After she got ready for bed, Mary got out her camera, placed it on the nightstand next to her bed and pressed record. She then turned off the lights in her room and went to sleep.

Chapter 3

Mary was awakened by the sound of a door creaking. Mary quickly grabbed the camera and waited to see what would happen next. The door to her closet was open, but nothing was there. Mary waited for a few more minutes, but nothing came. Then, her closet door slammed shut. Mary waited a few more minutes, but nothing happened. Mary then put the camera back on the nightstand and went back to sleep, disappointed.

Chapter 4

The next day at school, Mary told her friends about what had happened the night before. When she was finished, Jimmy asked her, "Are you sure nothing was there?" Mary nodded.

"And nothing happened after that?"

"Nope," answered Mary.

"Ooh, your room is haunted, Mary," said Ellen, waving her hands in Mary's face, trying to scare her.

"Not necessarily," said Jimmy. "Monsters come in a variety of forms. A monster could have been in Mary's room, but she just didn't realize it."

Mary thought about what Jimmy had said. Could a monster really have been in her room last night? There was only one way to find out.

"Guys! I have an idea. Why don't you guys spend the night at my house so we can solve this monster mystery?"

"I'm in! That sounds like a great idea," said Ellen.

"Me, too," said Jimmy, a little bit nervous.

"Okay, then. See you guys tonight," said Ellen. She then ran to her next class. Once Ellen had left, Mary felt strange about being alone with jimmy, since she now had developed different feelings towards him.

Mary could tell that her friend was uncomfortable about something, so she asked him, "Jimmy is everything all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that-"Jimmy looked around, then whispered to her, "Are you sure your parents are okay with me spending the night at your house?"

Mary responded by saying, "Jimmy, it's fine. My parents are going to Hawaii for their anniversary this weekend, so I have the house to myself. Besides, you're my best friend. I'm sure they'd be fine with it even if they were home this weekend."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive."

There was a pause. Then, Jimmy did something Mary wasn't expecting. He gave her a hug. Mary was startled for a moment, then happy. She returned his hug and felt overjoyed. It was like being in heaven to Mary. And then, as quickly as it had started, it ended. Jimmy pulled away from Mary and looked at her awkwardly. People walking by gave the two funny looks and whispered to each other. Some even giggled to each other. The two teenagers looked around, a little embarrassed at what they had just done.

"Well, uh, I guess I'll see you later," said Jimmy.

"Okay," said Mary, who was still in shock from the hug. She watched jimmy walk away, a dreamy look on her face. She was awakened from her trance by the school bell. Mary sprinted off to class.

Chapter 5

After school, Mary and Ellen were walking to Mary's house, being careful to avoid the kids that teased them. As they were walking and talking about various topics, Mary couldn't help thinking about what had happened earlier with Jimmy. Why had he hugged her? Does he have special feelings for her, too? Or was it just an impulse? They had never hugged before, so Mary was confused as to why he hugged her today. Ellen must have sensed that Mary wasn't focusing on their conversation because she said to Mary, "Are you even listening to me?" They stopped walking.

"What? Oh, sorry, El. I was just thinking about something."

"What," asked Ellen.

"Nothing, just something that happened today."

"What was it?"

"Nothing, just a little weird thing that happened." Mary was now starting to feel embarrassed that she even brought it up. Ellen must have sensed this because a little smile came across her face.

"I don't think it was _little_, Mar," she said in a singsong voice.

"I told you, it was nothing," said Mary, getting defensive now.

"Uh, huh, sure," said Ellen sarcastically.

There was a pause. Mary was about to tell Ellen what happened earlier when, who showed up at the moment, but the exact person Mary was about to bring up: Jimmy.

"Hey, guys!" Jimmy ran up to the girls, excited about what was to happen later. The girls were unaware that he was there.

"Mary, just tell me! What happened," Ellen was saying.

"What's going on," asked Jimmy, looking from one girl to the other, a little concerned.

The two turned to him, startled that he was there. Mary felt even more embarrassed now that Jimmy was there. She didn't want to bring up what happened earlier in front of him. She quickly composed herself and said, "Oh, Jimmy! You startled us!"

"Mary was just going to tell me something that happened today, weren't you," said Ellen, directing the second part at Mary. There was a pause Jimmy looked at Mary, knowing exactly what it was she was about to tell Ellen. She motioned towards Ellen. He shook his head and mouthed 'no.' Mary nodded and turned back to Ellen, not sure what to tell her. Finally, she took a deep breath and made up a story.

"Okay, I'll tell you," said Mary. "Today in English, I was turning in my essay when all of a sudden, I dropped the entire thing! Papers went everywhere. The whole class saw it and laughed at me. Oh, my, gosh! It was so embarrassing!" Ellen gave Mary a look.

"It's true! I was there! I saw the whole thing," said Jimmy, trying not to laugh. He didn't like lying, especially to his friends, but he didn't want to tell Ellen what really happened. He didn't want Mary to tell her, either. He was afraid that their friendship might be ruined because of it.

The made up story must have worked because Ellen just smiled and shook her head and said, "You're so clumsy, Mar." They then continued on their way to Mary's house. Mary and Jimmy looked at each other, relieved that their story worked.

Chapter 6

Once they got to Mary's house, the three raced up to the stairs to Mary's room. Once they got there, the first thing that Jimmy and Ellen had noticed was the many drawings scattered all over the table in the room. They both just shook their heads and smiled at Mary, who was looking at her camera.

"Looks like someone's been drawing again," said Ellen.

"Yeah, those are just doodles that I did last night," answered Mary, still looking at her camera.

Jimmy picked up the drawing Mary had started last night and said, "This is really good. Why have I never seen your drawings before?"

"You never asked," said Mary.

"Oh," said Jimmy, looking at the drawing again. He then asked Mary, "Do you mind if I look at your other drawings?"

"No, not at all," replied Mary, happy that he was interested in her artwork. As he was looking through the drawings, he came across one of the drawings of the green creature. He smiled and thought of the similar drawings his little brother drew. His brother was also into monsters, and they would always tell each other monster facts and stories. He was thinking about the most recent story he had told to his brother when Mary asked, "Do you guys want pizza?"

"Sure," said Ellen.

"Jimmy," asked Mary.

"Pizza sounds good to me," he said, not taking his eyes off of the drawing.

After the three had had their pizza, they decided to watch a movie. Once the movie was over, Mary said to her friends, "Okay, let's split up for tonight. I'll sleep in my room, Ellen, you can sleep in my parents' room, and Jimmy, you get the guest room. Any questions?"

"How will we let each other know if we notice anything," asked Ellen.

"We could use the walkie talkies my parents have downstairs," suggested Mary. The others agreed on the plan. Once they had gotten the walkie talkies, they each went into their assigned rooms.

Chapter 8

Once Mary was in her room for the night, she placed the walkie talkie on the table next to her bed. She then positioned the camera on the dresser and turned it on. She then turned out the lights and waited. After a few minutes, nothing happened, so Mary decided to go to sleep.

Not long after Mary had fallen asleep, her closet door slowly creaked open. Mary immediately awoke at this sound, excited and scared at the same time. She then waited for whatever was in her closet to come out. A few minutes later, a tall, blue, furry monster entered, followed by a short, round, green monster. Once the monsters entered her room, Mary got out of bed, grabbed her walkie talkie and hid under her bed, not wanting the monsters to see her. She immediately called her friends on the walkie talkie to tell them what was in her room.

Chapter 9

Meanwhile, the monsters looked around the room. After a few minutes, the blue monster said, "Mike, I don't think this is her room,"

Mike, the green monster, turned to the blue monster and answered, "What are you talking about, Sulley? You saw the door. It's the right room, trust me."

"Mike, look at the room," said the blue monster, who was named Sulley. "It's decorated differently."

Mike looked around the room. Then, he saw Mary's drawings.

"Sulley, look at this," Mike exclaimed. Sulley followed Mike to the table. The two then looked at the drawings, shocked looks on their faces.

Mary was listening to the monsters the whole time. She then decided to tell the others. She quietly told them through the walkie talkie what was going on. A few seconds later, Jimmy answered, telling her to show them what was happening.

Mary hesitated for a moment. Then, she took a deep breath and poked her head out from underneath her bed. To her relief, the monsters were still looking at her drawings. Mary quietly and slowly crawled out from underneath her bed and made her way towards the door to her room. She then slowly reached for the doorknob and turned it. The door creaked open. Mary quickly got up and darted through the door, quickly closing it behind her.

The monsters heard the noises of the door.

"Sulley, what was that," asked Mike. They both looked towards the door, waiting for something else to happen. When nothing did, they went back to looking at the drawings.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Mary sprinted towards the guest room, where Ellen and Jimmy sat on the bed, patiently waiting for her. When Mary entered the room, the others stood up and followed her back to her room.

Chapter 10

Back in Mary's room, the monsters were noticing something about the drawings, especially the ones that looked like them.

"Sulley, are you seeing what I'm seeing," asked Mike.

There was a pause. Then, Sulled said, "Mike, this might be the right door after all." Just after he said this, the door to Mary's room burst open. The monsters turned to see Mary, Ellen and Jimmy standing in the doorway. Ellen had a shocked look on her face. Mary and Jimmy were shocked, interested and excited at what they saw.

There was a pause. Then, Mike said nervously, "Uh, hi. How's it going?" The humans kept staring at the monsters, still shocked.

They looked at each other, unsure what to do or say. Finally, Mary spoke. "Hi, I'm Mary," she said.

She then nudged Jimmy, who turned to her and mouthed 'what.' She then gestured towards the monsters. Jimmy then introduced himself. Ellen did the same. The monsters introduced themselves. When Mike said his name, Jimmy thought to himself, _"Why does that name sound familiar?"_

There was a pause. Then, Mary spoke. "I see you found my drawings." She gestured towards the table next to the monsters.

"What? Oh, yeah, these," said Sulley, sounding a little distracted.

The humans looked at him, confused by the monster's reaction. Then, Jimmy asked, "So, what brings you here to the human world?"

"We're looking for someone," said Sulley.

"And by someone, do you mean another monster…." Began Jimmy.

"No, we're looking for a kid," said Mike.

"Why," asked Mary.

There was a pause. Then, Sulley explained, "This kid is our friend. We haven't seen her in a while, and we wanted to make sure she was still okay." He then held up a drawing of a monster that looked like him holding hands with a little girl and asked, "Does a little girl live here that looks like this?"

Mary gasped when she saw the drawing, for she had a drawing that looked exactly like that, which she kept in a special spot.

"No, I'm the only kid that lives here. These are just my friends who are spending the night with me," explained Mary.

There was a pause. Sulley looked at Mary for a moment. He glanced at the drawing, then back at Mary. He did this for a few more times.

Mary whispered to Jimmy, "Go get the camera. I want you to film this." Jimmy grabbed the camera from the dresser and began filming.

After a few minutes, Sulley asked, "What made you decide to draw these monsters?"

Mary thought about it for a moment. Then, she said, "I don't really know, actually. I guess one day, I just got the idea to draw monsters. I think it also had something to do with my dreams." She then told the monsters that she frequently had dreams about monsters. Sometimes, she would be running away from a monster that was chasing her. Other times, she was doing various things with monsters.

"After I'd been having those dreams for a while, I started to notice that they were all about the same three monsters," Mary said once she was done telling the monsters about her dreams. "So, I decided to draw out my dreams so I'll never forget them."

When Mary was done talking, the monsters looked at the three drawings that were in front of them. One was of a little girl and two monsters that looked exactly like them being chased by a purple, lizard-like monster. Another one was the one Mary had drawn of just the green monster. The third was the one that Mary had started the night before. The monsters then turned their attention back to Mary.

"So, how long have you been drawing," asked Sulley.

"I don't know. Since I was about two, I guess."

There was a pause. Then, Mike asked, "What did you say your name was?"

"Mary." Mike and Sulley looked at each other for a moment. Then, Sulley asked, "Do you have any nicknames?"

"Well, not right now, but when I was little, my parents used to call me Boo. Why do you ask?" Mike and Sulley looked at each other again.

There was a pause. Then, Sulley asked, "Mary, you know those dreams you were telling us about?" Mary nodded, a little confused as to what the monster was thinking.

"I think those were memories, not dreams," continued Sulley.

There was a pause. Mary was even more confused now. "What do you mean," she asked.

"Those dreams you had actually happened," explained Sulley.

Mary was still confused. Sulley must have noticed this because he held up the drawing he had shown them earlier again and explained, "You drew this drawing about twelve years ago." He then told her all about how he, her and Mike had met, and how the purple monster had come into the picture. When he was finished, there was another pause.

Mary stared at the two monsters for a moment. Then, she asked, "Are you serious?" The monsters nodded.

There was another pause. Then, Mary said to the monsters, "Excuse us for a minute." She then motioned for Jimmy and Ellen to follow her into the hallway.

Chapter 11

Once the humans were outside Mary's room, Mary shut the door behind her. Immediately after she did that, Jimmy exclaimed quietly, "Wow that was so cool!"

"Yeah, it was," agreed Ellen.

Mary looked at her friends with an uncertain look as they continued to talk about what they had just seen. Once they were finished, Ellen noticed the look on Mary's face.

"What's wrong, Mar," she asked, concerned. "This is the moment you've been waiting for for years! Finally, you get to prove to everyone that monsters exist!"

"I know. I'm excited, too. It's just that, I don't know how to respond to what they said about my dreams being memories and all that."

"Well, from what you've told me and from what I heard in there," said Jimmy, "It seems as if you really have met those monsters before."

Mary looked at him confused. "You know how they said your drawings were memories," Jimmy asked. Mary nodded slowly, still not sure what Jimmy was talking about.

"I think they were right. After your adventure with them, you probably couldn't get them out of your head, and you probably missed being around them. So, you let out your sadness by drawing the monsters you saw."

Mary looked at Jimmy and asked, "Are you sure that's what it was?" Jimmy nodded.

"How do you know that," asked Ellen.

"Books," he answered.

The three were quiet for a moment. Then, Mary asked, "So, what should I so? Should I ask them to leave?"

"No, don't do that," said Jimmy. "Those monsters obviously want something. Ask them what they want, and do what they tell you to do."

Mary thought about this for a moment. Then, she said, "Okay, let's see what the monsters want." The three then went back into Mary's room, where the monsters were still standing.

Chapter 12

"Okay, so let me get this straight," said Mary to the monsters, "The reason why I drew these pictures was because I met you guys?"

The monsters nodded. There was a long pause. Mary thought about all the dreams she had and tried to figure out when she had started to have them. She then remembered one night, when she was a little girl. She was awakened that night by her closet door creaking open. Mary had looked towards the noise, frightened, but saw nothing. She then had tried to go back to sleep, but just as she was doing that, a lizard-like figure had towered over her bed and had lunged towards her. Mary had screamed and then the monster had left. Every night between then and a few months after that night, the monster had done the same thing. Mary shuddered at that memory.

She then thought of another night, a few months after the monster had first entered her room. She was once again awakened by her closet door opening. Mary had waited for the monster to come out and scare her. After a few minutes, the monster hadn't shown up. Then, the door had closed. Mary, now curious, had jumped out of her bed and had run towards the closet. She had opened to door to reveal not her closet, but a large, dark room. Mary had run into the room and had looked around. She had then seen a large, blue creature standing on the other side of the room with its back towards her. She had run up to it.

All of a sudden, Mary gasped. She now remembered where her dreams had come from. She _did_ know these monsters! She remembered for some reason that the monster named Sulley's real name was James, but she had called him Kitty. She also remembered that he had acted like a father towards her. That would explain how she felt about Jimmy, she realized. She then remembered everything that had happened twelve years ago. Mary then looked at Sulley and asked, "Kitty?"

Sulley smiled at Mary. Mary then, without thinking, ran to the blue monster and hugged him. Sulley returned the hug. When she was done, she hugged Mike as well, who hugged her back. Ellen and Jimmy stared at the three as this was happening, confused. Jimmy then began to feel a twinge of jealousy for some unknown reason. When Mary was finished hugging the monsters, she asked them, "So, why are you guys here?"

The monsters looked at each other. Then, Mike said, "We need your help on something very important."

Mary looked at the monsters, waiting to hear more. Then, Sulley explained, "Do you remember Randall, the monster that used to come into your room and scare you?"

"The purple one that we defeated the last time I saw you," guessed Mary.

"That's him," confirmed Sulley.

"What about him," asked Mary.

There was a pause. Then, Sulley explained, "He somehow has escaped his banishement and now wants to take over the company."

Mary looked shocked and asked, "So, I'm assuming he wants to get revenge for what we did to him, too."

The monsters nodded. Then, Mary said, "This is terrible!" She then turned to her human friends and said, "We have to help them."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! 'We,' asked Ellen. Mary nodded.

"There's no _way_ I'm getting involved in this," said Ellen.

"Come on, El! It's not every day you get to help monsters," said Mary.

Ellen looked at Mary, then at everyone else, who was looking at her expectantly. After a few minutes, she made her decision. "All right, I'll do it." Everyone was happy that Ellen had decided to join them on their adventure.

Then, Mike said, "Well, as much as I'd like to stick around and talk a little more, I think we'd better get going."

"Mike's right. We'd better go before things get worse," said Sulley.

Sulley then opened the closet door and everyone went through

Chapter 13

The five found themselves in a large room. Doors were placed in neat rows throughout the room. Monsters were going in and out of the doors as well as moving around the room doing various activities.

_"It's just like in my dreams," _thought Mary. Ellen and Jimmy looked around the room, shocked at what they were seeing. Jimmy, who had turned off the camera before, turned it back on and began filming the room. All of a sudden, a monster came up to the group and said, "Hey, Mike! How are those laughs coming along?"

"Pretty good, Steve, and you," answered Mike.

"Great, actually. Better than yesterday. I've gotten at least fifty so far." The monster that was called Steve then noticed Sulley and said, "Oh, hello, sir! I am _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No, that's fine, please continue," said Sulley. Steve then turned back to Mike and continued to talk to him about laughs.

After a few minutes, Steve noticed the humans behind Mike, who were patiently waiting. Steve stopped talking to Mike and stared at the three. Mike turned to see what Steve was staring at and said, "Oh, right! I almost forgot! We kinda have to go right now. Sorry to end the conversation."

Steve continued to stare at the humans. He then shouted, "There are humans! In the factory!" Sulley then tried to calm Steve down, in order to not attract the attention of the entire room, by saying, "Steve, it's okay. They're with us."

There was a pause. Steve looked at Sulley, then at Mike. After a few minutes, he asked the two, "Are you sure?" The other two monsters nodded.

There was a pause. Then Steve said, "Okay, sorry to interrupt whatever it was you were doing."

"That's okay, Steve," said Sulley. Steve then turned and left. Once he was out of earshot, Mary asked, "What did he mean when he was talking about laughs? I thought you guys relied on screams for your energy."

"We did," said Mike. "But, thanks to you, we changed our source of energy to laughs."

"We realized that laughs are more powerful than screams, so we stopped using them," explained Sulley.

There was a pause as Mary thought about what the monsters had told her. _"Wow," _she thought, _"So much has changed since I was last here." _

"So, let me get this straight," said Jimmy. "In the monster world, human laughs are used for energy?"

The monsters nodded.

"Kids' laughs are the most powerful," explained Sulley. "That's why we only go into kids' rooms." There was a pause as the humans took in all of what the monsters had told them.

_That would explain my brother's monster stories,_ thought Jimmy. He then realized why Mike had seemed familiar to him when he first saw him. Mike came into his brother's room and made him laugh every night. Jimmy was about to mention this to Mike when Mary asked, "So, shall we go find Randall?"

"I was just about to suggest the same thing," said Sulley.

"So, does anyone know where he is," asked Jimmy.

There was a pause. Then, Sulley said, "I think I might have an idea. Follow me." Everyone did just that

Chapter 14

As the group made their way towards the doors to the rooms, some of the monsters that passed them stopped and stared as they passed. Others just stepped out of the way and apologized for being in the way. Still others didn't seem to notice the humans and said hello to Mike and Sulley. After a while, Mary noticed that the monsters that had said hello to Sulley addressed him as "Mr. Sullivan," or "sir" rather than Sulley. Mary was stunned by this, for she couldn't believe that Sulley had gained that much recognition. She caught up to Sulley so she was next to him and said, "Wow, everyone seems to think of you as some kind of celebrity now."

"Well, I'm not quite there yet," said Sulley, smiling. "But I _am_ the manager of the factory now."

Mary looked at him, surprised. She didn't expect Sulley, of all monsters, to be the manager of any place, let alone the factory he worked at. She then thought of something. "What about that giant spider that was here before," she asked.

"He got arrested because he was a part of Randall's plan," explained Sulley.

Mary shuddered as she thought of the events that had happened that day, especially the contraption that Randall had put her in. Mary then shook her head, trying not to think about those things, but the memories she had of Randall still remained in her head. Mary then became angry with the lizard monster for everything he had done to her and her monster friends. She couldn't wait to find him and once again give him a piece of her mind.

Chapter 15

As they were passing through the main lobby, a female voice called Mike's name. Everyone turned to see a purple monster with snake hair waving to Mike from behind the reception desk, a flirtatious look on her face. Mike ran towards the desk and began talking to the other monster. Sulley sighed and rolled his eyes at the two as he watched them talking. After a few minutes, Mike pointed in the direction of the others. The receptionist turned towards the group, a shocked look on her face. Mike then talked to her for a few more minutes. She then said something to him. The two then kissed each other and Mike returned to the group, Sulley smiling at Mike and rolling his eyes at him, pretending to be annoyed.

"What," asked Mike as the group continued on their way.

"What," asked Mike as the group continued on their way.

"Even when we're in a hurry, you can still somehow manage to find time to flirt with your girlfriend," said Sulley.

"We weren't flirting; she was just asking me about what we should have for dinner tonight, and whether or not we were going to take you home."

"Okay, whatever you say," said Sulley, not believing his friend.

After a few more minutes of walking through various hallways, the group came to some stairs, which they all went down. They found themselves in the basement of the factory. They then continued down the hallway and turned down another hallway until they came to some metal double doors. Sulley then put his ear to the door and listened for a few minutes. Then, he whispered, "Okay, I hear noises. He's probably in there."

"Okay, you guys go ahead, I'll just wait out here," said Mike, looking a little afraid.

"Mike, you can do this," said Jimmy encouragingly. "You've done this before, and you can do it again." Mike looked at Jimmy.

"Please, Mike," said Sulley, "Do it for Mary." Mike looked at Sulley, then at Mary, who smiled and waved at him, putting on the best cute face she could manage. Then, Mike turned back to Sulley and said, "All right, I'll do it." Everyone cheered quietly. Then, Sulley exclaimed in a panicked way, "Uh, oh! Someone's coming through these doors! We have to hide!" Everyone searched around frantically for a spot to hide. All of a sudden, the doors opened and a purple, lizard-like monster stormed out, a smaller red monster behind him.

"Wait! Where are you going," asked the red monster.

"To get the kid myself, since _someone_ was too afraid to do it for me," said the purple monster angrily, stopping and turning towards the other monster.

"I'm sorry, Randall! It's just that- it was so dark in the room and-"Randall, the purple monster, put his hand up to silence the other monster. He looked around the room.

"What is it," asked the red monster.

"Stay here! Don't move," commanded Randall. He then opened the doors to the rooms nearby, looked around in each room and slammed the doors behind him. He then came back to the red monster, who asked nervously, "What are you looking for?"

"Not _what_, _who_," corrected Randall impatiently. "Someone is listening to our conversation right now."

"Really," asked the red monster, a little frightened. "Who?"

"I don't know, but we should get going before someone interferes with our plan." And with that, Randall slithered away, the red monster following behind him.

Once the two monsters were gone, Mike, Sulley, Mary, Ellen and Jimmy came out from their hiding place in a trash can, which, lucky for them, was empty.

"Quick, let's go back to the Laugh Floor before anything else happens," said Sulley.

Chapter 16

By now, all of the employees had left the factory for the day, so the lobby was quiet when they went through it. Once they got to the doors to the Laugh Floor, everyone looked inside to see Randall and the red monster talking by a table on the left side of the room.

"Okay, there they are," said Sulley. "Let's come up with a plan of how to defeat them."

As it turns out, as the group was planning, Randall and the red monster were planning a plan of their own.

"…..and then, we'll get the kid and revenge will be ours," Randall was saying to the red monster. He wringed his hands and chuckled evilly.

The red monster was silent after that, so Randall yelled angrily, "Do you understand?!"

The red monster made a scared noise and exclaimed, "Yes, Randall!"

"Good," said Randall. "Now, here's how we're going to get the kid."

As Randall was talking, the red monster noticed the group outside. He didn't point them out to Randall, though, because the red monster didn't want Randall to see them. The red monster was hoping Randall wouldn't turn around. But, as luck would have it, Randall stopped explaining his plan and said furiously, "You haven't been listening to a word I've been saying, have you?" The red monster was still looking at the group, wondering how he could get away from Randall for a moment so he could warn the group of his plan. Randall then yelled, "Fungus!" The red monster, Fungus, then drew his attention back to Randall and asked, a little frightened, "Yes, Randall?"

"What were you looking at just now?!"

"Uh, nothing, nothing at all," lied Fungus. To Fungus's disappointment, Randall turned to where Fungus was looking before. Fungus secretly cringed at the thought of what was going to happen. But, to Fungus's relief, Randall turned back to him and said, "There's nothing out there, you idiot!" Fungus was silent, trying to come up with a response. All of a sudden, Randall became very quiet and looked around the room.

"Wait here," he demanded. Fungus did as he was told. Before Fungus knew it, Randall had disappeared

Chapter 17

Meanwhile, outside the room, the group was waiting for the right moment to confront their nemesis. They had hidden when Randall had turned around, and were still hiding, listening to the conversation on the other side of the door. When they no longer heard voices, Sulley signaled for the group to enter the room. They pushed open the glass doors and went into the room. They were surprised and a little confused to find that no one else was in the room. All of a sudden, they heard someone whisper, "Guys!" The group turned to see Fungus approaching them, smiling and waving.

"Fungus? What are you doing here," asked Sulley.

"Shhh! He'll hear you," whispered Fungus. "You guys have to get out of here. Randall is looking for you. He knows you're here!"

"Wait, I thought this guy was against us," said Mary.

"He's on both sides," said Mike. Mary looked at him, confused.

"We'll explain later," said Sulley.

All of a sudden, a voice behind them said, "Well, well, well. If it isn't the hero themselves." The group turned to see Randall standing in front of them, a menacing look on his face. He then noticed the humans and said menacingly, "And look! You've managed to bring not one, but _three_ humans into the monster world this time! Randall chuckled evilly and smirked. "I _was_ going to get my revenge by kidnapping your little friend, but I see you've managed to make new ones, so I'll just have to get my revenge now!"

And with that, Randall lunged at Sulley. Mary jumped in between Sulley and Randall and said, "Wait! If you're going to hurt him, you'll have to hurt me, too."

"Okay, that works for me," said Randall. Mary then began fighting Randall, using the skills she had learned in her many years of karate. As they were fighting, Mike watched, amazed at Mary's fighting skills, but also worried for her. He then noticed that Jimmy was filming the whole thing. He then gasped and whispered to the other creatures that weren't fighting, "Guys! I have an idea." Everyone gathered around Mike to hear his plan, Jimmy turning off the camera before joining them.

Chapter 18

Meanwhile, Mary and Randall were still fighting each other. It looked like Randall was winning. After a few minutes, Randall pinned Mary to the ground and said evilly, "It's no use. You'll never defeat me! You're just a pathetic little human. In fact, you're _all_ pathetic. I don't know why monsters even waste their time with you. You humans are useless. That is why you deserve _this_!" Randall put his hands around Mary's neck and was about to choke her when a bunch of flashing lights appeared. Randall looked up, confused, to see a bunch of monsters, some with cameras that were filming and taking pictures of him.

"Smile, Randall! You're on camera," said Mike, stepping out from the crowd. He went towards Randall and took a picture of him, blinding him with the flash from the camera. Randall growled angrily and shouted, "Get that thing out of my face!" He knocked the camera out of Mike's hands and it fell to the ground, broken.

A bunch of flashes then went off from other cameras. Randall shielded his eyes and exclaimed, "Ahh! Enough with the pictures already!" The group kept taking pictures and filming him. Just then, a figure in a yellow rubber outfit stepped from the crowd and exclaimed, "Randall Boggs! You're under arrest!" A bunch of other figures in yellow rubber outfits appeared and tackled Randall, who was making comments such as, "Wait!" "No," and "I can explain!"

The figures handcuffed Randall, then led him through the crowd and out of the factory. Once they were gone, the crowd cheered. A monster approached Mike and said, "Wow, Mike! Excellent job! Your plan really worked!" The purple monster that Mike had talked to earlier embraced him and gave him a big, long kiss. When she released him, various monsters continued to congratulate Mike for his plan.

"Thank you, everyone! But, I think the person you should really congratulate is my friend Mary," said Mike, putting his arm around his human friend next to him. Everyone gasped, shocked when they saw Mary.

"I know, I know. She's a human," said Mike.

"Believe it or not, this is the same girl that came here twelve years ago," said Sulley. Everyone made confused noises. Then, a monster asked, "So, why is she here now?"

"Who are the other humans," asked another monster.

"I think we'll let Mary answer that," said Sulley.

Mary then stepped forward and addressed the crowd.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Mary. As you might know, twelve years ago, I came into your world and helped Mike and Sulley defeat Randall." She paused for a moment, then continued, telling the crowd about how she had gotten to where she and her friends were now, and how she defeated Randall.

When Mary was finished, everyone was silent. Then, Sulley said to Mary, "I think we'd better get you home."

"Yeah, you're right," said Mary, sadly. "My parents are supposed to come home on Sunday, and they'll be worried if I'm not there."

The monsters then said goodbye to the humans, who returned their goodbyes. Then, they and Mike and Sulley then went back to where Mary's door was. Sulley opened the door and everyone went in.

Chapter 19

Once the group was back in Mary's room, Mary looked at Mike and Sulley and said sadly, "Well, I guess this is it."

Sulley hugged Mary, and she returned the hug.

"We'll try to visit you as often as we can," said Sulley.

"And what about us," asked Jimmy.

"We'll visit you guys, too," said Mike. Mike and Mary then hugged. When they were done, Jimmy said, "Oh, I almost forget. Do you happen to know a kid named Henry Sullivan?"

"Yeah, he's one of the kids I collect laughs from," said Mike. "Why?"

"He's my little brother. He's always telling me about you and how you make him laugh," said Jimmy.

"Yeah, I love that kid! He's great," said Mike.

"When you leave, do you think you could visit him for me? It would mean a lot to him."

"Sure," said Mike. The monsters and the humans then said goodbye to each other and the monsters went back through the closet. Everyone was happy they had made new friends as well as reconnect with old ones.

THE END!

**AN: Finally, I'm finished! Sorry it took so long, I've been really busy! Remember to read and review! **


End file.
